Love on camp
by roxelyn
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka diwarnai konflik dan berujung pada permusuhan,tapi ada satu perasaan aneh yang mengisi mereka. Warning crack pair Matsuri x isui H.Hinara x U. Izuna
1. Chapter 1

Love on camp

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

(femme) x

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxx

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Konoha academy military adalah salah satu akademi yang patut diancungi jempol oleh jepang, salah satu akademi militer yang membanggakan karena menghasilkan tenaga tentara yang membuat beberapa negara salut terhadap mereka.

Seorang gadis remaja yang memakai kaus oblong berwarna putih serta memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam itu kini sedang melihat kearah bangunan yang akan menjadi tempatnya memeras ilmu. Dia tahu kakak sepupunya -Deidara belajar disini sebagai marinir dan menjadi salah satu staff pengajar disini.

Gadis itu membetulkan letak tas ranselnya dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut, beberapa siswa laki-laki memandang remeh kearahnya karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan apabila dibandingkan dengan yang lainya dia pasti tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Ohayou.." Sapa gadis itu saat berpapasan dengan seorang remaja pria berambut kuning panjang yang melipat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya dan menatap tajam kearah gadis tersebut. "Ohayou mou Naruto-chan.." Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mengacak helai pirang yang mirip denganya itu dan sukses menuai protes dari yang mempunyai rambut. Manik saphire gadis itu menangkap sosok dibelakang kakak sepupunya yang memakai pakaian seragam tentara yang didominasi warna hijau tersebut. "Onii-san dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pria dibelakang Deidara itu, Deidara langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah cemberut saat mengetahui siapa dibelakangnya. "Dia Tobi, bisa dibilang dia staff pengajar disini juga.." Kata Deidara sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Pangkatnya apa?"

"Dia berada diatas pangkatku.." Ucap Deidara dengan nada tak rela seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana orang bodoh seperti dia bisa lebih hebat dariku.." Ratap Deidara dengan sedikit air mata yang menetes dan menambah kesan dramatis.

Deidara harus menahan sakit saat kepalanya dijitak oleh Tobi yang sudah menahan emosinya saat dihina Deidara tadi. "Tapi aku bekerja sendirian baka.."

"Tentu saja, menurutmu untuk apa **Ultima Ratio Hecate ll memilihmu**?" Tanya Deidara sambil meletakan kedu a tanganya diatas pinggangnya dan menatap tajam kearah Tobi yang hanya mengendikan bahu dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ano, Dei-nii dia pakai kacamata lo.." Celetuk Naruto tapi dibalas senyuman lebar Tobi dan dengusan sebal dari Deidara.

"Itu hanya kamuflase imouto sayang.." Ucap Deidara sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong dia yang akan memperkenalkan anak-anak dari Sasori.." Naruto menatap bingung kearah Deidara dan Tobi hanya terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Masih banyak yang belum kau pahami Naruto.." Naruto menutup matanya saat kepalanya ditepuk Tobi dengan ringan, rasa hangat menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya dan membuatnya yakin bahwa Tobi bukanlah orang yang jahat.

"Ayo Deidara, kita harus mempersiapkan diri.." Kata Tobi sambil mencolek bahu Deidara sekilas, Deidara hanya mendengus sebal dan mengikuti langkah Tobi yang berjalan didepanya.

.

Naruto kini menguap beberapa kali saat mendengar pidato panjang dari mentri pertahanan. Dia berharap agar pak tua didepan sana segera menyelesaikan pidatonya yang amat membosankan, dia takut dapat tewas ditempat karena kebosanan yang sudah mencapai tahap stadium akhir.

"Ano.." Naruto menoleh keasal suara saat mendengar suara seseorang, dia melihat kearah gadis bersurai coklat dan indigo berdiri berdampingan. "Apa kami boleh duduk disebelahmu?" Naruto menganguk dan kedua gadis itu langsung duduk dikursi yang memang tepat disebelah Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah podium dan berdecak sebal saat pidato membosankan itu masih berlanjut.

"Ano.." Naruto kembali menoleh kearah dua gadis tersebut, gadis berhelai hitam kebiruan itu menjulurkan tangan kananya-berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri, menangkap aksi gadis tersebut Naruto langsung menyambut uluran tangan gadis tersebut dan memasang senyum manis. "Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Uzumaki Naruto desu.." Sahut Naruto dan melihat kearah gadis bersurai coklat yang lebih ceria . "Namaku Matsuri, salam kenal Naruto-chan!" Ucap gadis itu, Naruto menghela nafas lega karena dia sempat berfikiran akan dijauhi karena masih baru, tapi kenyataanya berkata sebaliknya.

"Itu Tobi-nii!" Pekik gadis bernama Matsuri itu riang sambil menjuk kearah bangku deretan paling depan dimana Tobi duduk disebelah Deidara dan Naruto bersumpah wajah kakak sepupunya berblushing hebat karena godaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hu'um" Matsuri menganguk penuh semangat. "Dia anikiku!"

"Hehh? Kalian tidak mirip.." Celetuk Naruto tanpa sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyadari keteledoranya saat ini. '**Mulut bodoh!**' Umpat Naruto didalam Hati, dia kemudian melirik kearah Matsuri yang tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak mirip, aku mirip Ka-chan.." Ucap gadis itu dan membuat Naruto bernafas lega, manik saphirenya menoleh kearah gadis indigo yang berblushing ria saat melihat salah satu remaja dalam jajaran senior.

"Hinata-chan jangan melamun.." Kata Matsuri sambil menyikut pinggang gadis itu pelan, Hinata langsung tersontak kaget dan kembali berblushing ria selayaknya tomat. "Kau ketahuan melihat Izuna-senpai eohh!" Celetuk Matsuri penuh semangat.

"Urusai.." Gumam Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya agar menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat, jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang saat melihat kearah Izuna yang memperhatikanya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Cieee~" sorak kedua gadis itu kompak dan membuat Hinata ingin meloncat atau masuk kedalam lubang bila ada lubang disebelahnya.

Pidato itu sudah selesai dan beberapa staff pengajar berdiri di atas podium ruangan tersebut. Matsuri melambai penuh semangat kearah kakaknya sementara Tobi hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah adik kecilnya tersebut.

Beberapa calon tentara masa depan itu kini berbaris dengan rapi didepan Tobi dan yang lainya, mereka dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok agar para staff dengan mudah memperkenlkan seluk beluk sekolah tersebut, Deidara sempat meledek sahabatnya itu sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan aula bersama junior mereka..

"Ohayou.." Sapa Tobi dengan tenang dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Naruto dan Matsuri yang kelewat semangat malah menambah embel-embel 'Tobi-nii' dibelakangnya dan sukses membuat kelompok mereka mempelototi kedua gadis tersebut.

**"Call me captain here, are you understand soldier!"** Ucap Tobi dengan nada tinggi yang membuat gadis itu bungkam seketika dan beberapa orang diaula tersebut tertawa dibuatnya.

"**Silent!"** Teriak Tobi dan sukses membuat seisi aula tersebut diam. Tobi menghela nafas dan membuka buku agendanya saat ini, selama setahun kedepan dia akan membingbing kelompok dihadapanya saat ini. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat nama Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi dan yang lainya terdapat dalam kelompoknya.

"Kapten!"Seru salah seorang murid, murid tersebut berhelai merah dengan tato dikeningnya itu.

"Nani?"

"Kapten, kenapa ada anak bodoh disini?" Ucap remaja itu dengan sadis sambil melirik kearah Matsuri yang langsung membalasnya dengan deathglare dan aura membunuh. "Aku setuju denganmu.." Sambul temanya yang berambut hitam dan bermodel pantat ayam itu sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat kearah kedua remaja tersebut. "Apa maksudmu panda!" Seru Matsuri emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah wajah pria berambut merah tersebut. Urat remaja itu tercetak jelas dipelipisnya saat gadis dihadapanya melontarkan ledekan didepanya.

"Kau juga dasar pantat ayam!" Seru Naruto sambil memandang sinis kearah remaja berhelai raven dihadapanya, remaja itu hanya memasang wajah stoic andalanya.

"Dasar perempuan rendahan, apa kemampuan kalian sekolah disini?" Tanya Gaara sadis dan memandang remeh kearah mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang memandang jijik kearah mereka berdua.

"Jangan sok hebat ya!" Seru Matsuri sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya,mengabaikan keberadaan kakaknya yang memperhatikanya sedari tadi.

"Memang kami hebat, perempuan seharusnya tidak seharusnya berada disini." Ucap Gaara dan melihat kearah Tobi, wajahnya memucat saat moncong pistol berwarna hitam bertengger manis dipelipisnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto turunkan senjatamu!"

"Tidak! Aku akan membungkam mulut sombong mereka berdua sekarang!" Seru Naruto dan menarik pelatuknya, suara letupan peluru menghias ruangan aula tersebut dan pistol hitam metalic ditangan Naruto terjatuh diatas lantai.

"A-aniki.." Matsuri melihat gugup kearah kakaknya yang baru saja menembak tangan Naruto tepat dibahunya. "Kau bersyukur aku menggunakan peluru karet Uzumaki.." Tobi menyimpan pistolnya disaku celananya. Naruto hanya bisa terduduk diatas lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin, dengan gerakan patah-patah dia melihat kearah Tobi kemudian ke bahu tanganya yang terkena sasaran peluru karet tersebut.

"Rasakan.." Desis Sasuke penuh kemenangan tapi harus menerima hantaman telak saat kaki Tobi yang menggunakan sepatu boot menghantam perut Sasuke dan begitu juga dengan Gaara. Kedua remaja itu meringkuk kesakitan dan meringis.

"Akan kuberitahu satu rahasia.." Matsuri berjalan kearah Tobi dengan wajah penuh ketakutan, dia membenci sosok kakaknya yang seperti ini. Menyadari eskpresi Matsuri, Tobi langsung menatapnya dengan lembut dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, Matsuri langsung memeluk lengan kakaknya dengan manja. "**Sniper is doctor at war.."**

Naruto memandang horor kearah Tobi dan dia memejamkan matanya saat Tobi berjalan kearahnya dan berjongkok dihadapanya. "Jadi jangan main-main bila berhadapan denganku.." Naruto merasa kepalanya dielus dengan lembut dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kalian berada dikelompokku dan jangan membuatku mengirim kalian kerumah sakit dengan pendarahan organ dalam.."

"Aniki tidak mungkin tega melakukanya.." Ucap Matsuri dan menatap kearah Gaara. "Kalau aniki melakukanya maka.."

"Kau pikir sudah berapa nyawa yang hilang selama menjalani pendidikan disini?"

Matsuri menundukan kepalanya dan menatap lantai seakan-akan lantai itu yang bersalah.

"Hanya satu yang ingin kuucapkan kepada kalian.." Semua anggota kelompok tersebut melihat kearah Tobi dengan raut wajah antara horor dan ngeri dibuatnya.

"**Welcome to the hell.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Arra? Ff lain belum selesai nambah lagi TT

Oke sniper memang dokter dimedan perang

Pada saat mereka menyorot target seakan-akan mereka melihat tubuh kita tanpa pakaian dan tembus pandang, mereka bakalan tahu dimana nadi besar kita.

Nadi besar kita ada 5

Yg pernah nonton black hawk down pasti tau dimana salah satu prajurit tertembak kakinya dan mengalami pendarahan hebat .

Itu salah satu nadi besar yang tertembak..

Untuk Naruto tadi dia beruntung karena itu hanya peluru karet.

Narut: ya! Gimana kalau beneran!

Tobi: tobi keren ya *kacaan*

Oke abaikan mereka berdua...

Review ne ^^ /

Roxelyn lyn out


	2. Chapter 2

Title: author note

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosshhh minna-san cukup lama author tidak mengupdated cerita tak populer ini ..

Krik...

Kriikkk...

Kenapa author buat note?

Sejujurnya author kehilangan mood buat nulis, jadi author mau hapus akun author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahah bercanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya author rada sibuk, mau natalan jadi mau ngelatih chibi chibi nan kawaii dan minta digampar ini latihan nari jadi itu alasan pertama author.

Alasan kedua.

Author da beberapa kali WB! Inget author paling gak suka diajak chat atau apapun dimedia sosial!

Pasti blank dan unmood buat nulis ceritanya!

Ketiga.

Author ambil hiatus panjaaaannnnnngggggggg -dicekek-

Sampe bulan 4 -dimutilasi-

Jadi author harap kalian bersabar nunggu cerita author ya .. :3

Author janji kok kalo dateng bawa cerita 10 k+ 20 k+ karena author ngetik 2000 word tiap hari .-.

Alasan author hiatus karena author mau ke alaska.

Krik..

Kyaaaa! Sumpehhh kapten author emang cinta ama author! Kyaaaa! *todong pistol kekepala kapten*

Welll see you next time

Kalau kangen bisa seacrh author via telepati #derrrr!

Jaaa naa '-'/ sayonara minna-san

And..

Aishiteru -civok- :v / -dibantai reader-

Ttd

Minggu 21 desember 2014

Roxelyn

Status

Hiatus


	3. Chapter 3

**Love at camp**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

.

.

.

.

Aroma wangi kopi menghias kamar Naruto saat itu, dia dapat melihat siluet Deidara yang sedang memakan makanan yang dibuat Naruto barusan. Raut wajah lelah tercetak jelas diwajah Deidara, bagaimana juga dia masih harus patroli malam bersama yang lainnya ditambah laporan yang harus dia serahkan kepada komandannya.

"Dei-nii.."Deidara menoleh kearah Naruto, gadis itu hanya mengenakan tanktop berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. Terlihat sekali kalau anak itu malas menggantinya ke piyama tidur bebek miliknya. " ini jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menguap kecil dan Deidara dapat melihat perban yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Jam dua belas dan dari mana asal perban itu?"

"Kapten tadi menghukumku." Ujar Naruto, dia berjalan kearah Deidara yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menikmati sandwich miliknya. " dia membenciku.."

"Tobi memang begitu." Deidara menjilat ujung jarinya yang terlumuri saus tomat. " dia selalu serius." Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Tapi dia menghukum kami !"

"Hukuman?" Deidara menaikan salah satu alisnya dan bibirnya tersenyum mengejek." Lari atau push-up?"

" lari seratus kali keliling lapangan." Ucap Naruto dengan datar. "Bahkan adiknya sendiri dia siksa begitu,aniki yang baik." Deidara kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas kemudian beranjak berdiri untuk mengisi kembali gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong.

"Bagaimana juga kau melanggar aturan ne." Deidara mengisi gelasnya dengan kopi yang masih panas. "Matsuri yang memilih jejak kakaknya." Ujarnya lembut kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Deidara, cepatlah sedikit." Ucap seseorang diluar. "Disini dingin dan aku lelah!"

"Sabar Hidan sialan!" Balas Deidara sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan memutar knopnya sehingga pintu itu terbuka. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang lelah!"

"Urusai dan cepatlah, Zetsu sudah menunggu di truk."

Deidara menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. "Nahh Naruto, kau jadi anak manis ya." Ucapnya sambil memakai jaket bercorak loreng miliknya. "Aku harus patroli malam."

"Itu tugas polisi."

"Ya dan polisi tidak berkutik kalau berhadapan dengan teroris asli." Katanya sambil memakai Topi miliknya dan menerima senapan mesin **M4A1 **yang sudah dilengkapi scoop dan menerima pistol otomatis berwarna keperakan. "Aku mungkin akan pulang besok."sambungnya sambil memasukan pistol yang dipastikan aman itu kesakunya. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, latihan pertama itu latihan fisik."

"Aku bukan anak kecil Dei-ni." Ucap Naruto dan menyodorkan tas yang entah apa isinya kepada Deidara. "Dei-nii hati-hati diluar." Deidara tersenyum kecil dan mengambil tas itu. " aku pergi.."

"Selamat jalan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Naruto memandang datar kearah pistol diatas meja yang menunggu untuk digunakan, mereka mengantri untuk menggunakan lapangan tembak. Mengingat Tobi yang baru datang dalam keadaan mengantuk dengan senapan mesin digendonganya.

Apa pelatih mereka ingin meniru Hiruma di eyeshield21?

"Aniki kenapa kau membawa senjata api?" Tanya Matsuri dan dibalas tembakan pistol yang mengenai kaleng minuman dibawahnya. "Aniki dirumah dan pelatih disini Matsuri! Lari keliling lapangan lima kali!"

"NANI!" Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihatnya, bagaimana juga ini salah Matsuri yang seenak udelnya memanggil kakaknya seakan-akan sedang dirumah. ((Curhat lu thor?)). Gadis bersurai coklat itu hanya bisa menghentakan kakinya ketanah dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan. "Ganbate Matsu-chan!" Ucap Naruto polos dan Matsuri hanya menatap Naruto datar. "Arigatou.."kemudian dia menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan oleh instruktornya.

"Aku kasihan pada anak itu. " gumam Naruto sendiri dan hanya bisa melihat instrukturnya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Perhatian kalian jangan pada Matsuri semua." Ucap Tobi datar dan menatap tajam bawahannya. " kalian akan diajarkan menembak, aku tidak mau membawa sekumpulan bocah yang dapat memecahkan kepalaku kapan saja!"

Naruto dan yang lain mengangguk paham,tidak lucu kalau kau ditembak temanmu tanpa sengaja dan si pelaku hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil bilang 'sorry gak sengaja'. Memikirkannya saja sudah horor sendiri. "Izuna akan menjadi asistenku hari ini." Ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk kearah lapangan latihan tembak dimana seseorang berseragam abu-abu sudah menunggu disana "sekarang kita kesana." Ucap Tobi dan berjalan didepan anak didiknya dan diikuti oleh mereka seperti anak itik yang mengikuti induknya.

Izuna hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah juniornya itu. Mereka semua berjalan ke tempat latihan menembak dimana target berada didepan sana sementara mereka berada dibelakangnya, dipisahkan oleh meja panjang sebagai pembatas.

" lihat diatas meja itu." Perintah Tobi sambil menunjuk kearah pistol berwarna hitam tergeletak manis diatasnya, disebelahnya ada penutup telinga serta kacamata hitam entah untuk apa fungsinya. Tobi melirik kearah Izuna sekilas. "Izuna, jelaskan fungsi kedua benda itu." Izuna mengangguk singkat dan menoleh kearah juniornya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, penutup telinga ini-" Izuna mengambil penutup telingga berbentuk headphone tersebut."- berfungsi agar telinga kita tidak rusak saat mendengar letusan pistol nanti." Naruto mengangkat tangannga keatas , bersiap menanyakan sesuatu.

" kalau diperang kenapa tidak memakai penutup telinga juga?" Tanyanya polos dan mendapat dengusan 'bodoh' dari Sasuke dan sukses Naruto menginjak kakinya yang kebetulan dia berdiri disebelah Naruto. "Karena sudah terbiasa jadi kita tidak membutuhkannya." Ujar Izuna tenang, mengabaikan sepupunya yang sudah mengangkat bendera perang kepada Naruto.

"dan kacamata hitam ini bukan untuk narsis atau kepantai ya.." Izuna terkekeh kecil saag menerima pelototan maut dari juniornya. "Ini berfungsi untuk mencegah percikan api mengenai mata kita." Dan meletakan kacamata itu kembali kemeja.

Tobi menepuk kepala Izuna pelan. "Nahh senpai siapa nama benda manis nan cantik diatas meja sana?" Tanyanya polos dan membuat Izuna mendengus geli. " benda manis?" Celetuk Matsuri poloa yang baru menyelesaikan hukumannya. "Itu kan hmpphh!" Dan dia dibekap oleh Tobi dari belakang. "Kembali kebarisanmu."

Hinata tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Matsu-chan daijobu?" Matsuri mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Izuna. Izuna mengambil pistol diatas meja dan menunjukannya kearah mereka semua.

"**Glock 19** ini bisa menjadi kawan atau musuh kita, tergantung ditangan siapa dia berada." Ucap Izuna sambil mengayunkan pistol mungil itu ditangannya. "Kalu ditangan musuh itu berbahaya-" Izuna menyeringai tipis membuat yang lain kebingungan. "-pertanyaanya, aku musuh atau bukan?" Tanya Izuna sambil mengacungkan pistol itu kehadapan mereka semua.

"Senpai kau gila!" Teriak Naruto panik saat melihat Izuna mengacungkannya kearah mereka semua. Tobi segera merampas pistol itu dan mengarahkannya kekepala Izuna. "Nilaimu nol." Dan menembakannya tepat dikepala Izuna.

.

.

.

.

.

Izuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil, melihat semua juniornya yang memejamkan matanya horor dan seringaian usil tercipta dibibir Tobi sampai celetukan tanpa dosa dari Matsuri membuat mereka semua menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

" are itu peluru kosong, kalian bodoh."

.

.

"Naruto kau marah padaku?" Tanya Matsuri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau membenciku?"

"Hentikan air mata buayamu!" Seru Naruto emosi dan terdiam saat melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata Matsuri. "Hiks.."

_Ohhh god_ batin Naruto horor. _This is not good ! Damn't!_

"Kau membuatnya menangis dobe." Ledek Sasuke santai sambil meminum minuman isotoniknya. "Akan kulaporkan pada anikinya." Dan seringaian jahil tercipta diwajah Sasuke. "Ingin sekali memisahkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu bastard!" Seru Naruto emosi sambil berusaha menenangkan Matsuri yang asik memainkan perannya.

"Ohh bitch, memangnya kau sanggup?" Tanya Sasuke sinis dan harus menerima bogem mentah dari Naruto. "Laki-laki lemah sepertimu itu seperti tusuk gigi dimataku!" Seru Naruto dan tanpa aba-aba menjambak rambut indah (halah) Sasuke dengan sadis.

"Yare-yare." Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Pliss! Ini uda pertengkaran ke seribu dan kalau diibaratkan perang itu namanya bumi sudah hancur pas mereka ngibarin bendera perang. "Umur kalian delapan belas tahun dan tingkah kalian seperti anak playgroup."

"DIAM KAU MATA PANDA!" Dan teriakan kompak dari Sasuke dan Naruto membuat Gaara pundung ditempat sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah, ngebantu ayam peliharaanya buat nyari makanan.

"Gaara-chan kau menangkap cacing yang besar! Sugoiii!" Seru Matsuri riang, mengabaikan aura gelap yang menyelimuti Gaara kayak awan badai lokal (emang ada thor?).

..._dosa apa aku ketemu orang sinting macem mereka_ batin Gaara miris.

.

.

.

.

A /n: Glock 19

Berat: 595 g (kosong)

Panjang : 174 mm

Panjang laras : 102 mm

Lebar: 30.0 mm

Tinggi : 128 mm dengan magazine

Caliber : 9mm luger parabellum.

Yoshhh! Itu keterangan tentang Glock-chan seinget author. Hell! Author kejebak dinegara orang gak boleh megang hp nyaris setahun ! Sugoii!

R.E.V.I.E.W

Yang gak review roxelyn ngambek tahun depan baru updated :v ( bilang aja elu sibuk thor -" )


End file.
